fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog's Day Afternoon/References
* Timmy's line to his parents, "No! Wait! Take me with you!" would later be repeated by his future children in Channel Chasers to him when he left them under a Vicky-robot's care. * Vicky has a pet cat, dog, hamster, fish and a parrot. Of all these pets, only Doidle is seen in later episodes when the rest of Vicky's family appears, and even then, his appearances are rare. * First time we see the vet doctor, Dr. Snipowitz, and Vicky's dog, Doidle. Dr. Snipowitz would later reappear as an actual doctor, now working inside a run-down hospital. * This episode inspired the level, "A Dog's Life" in the video game, Breakin' Da Rules. The main differences is that Timmy becomes an actual dog, colored brown and with Timmy's pink hat. The player must avoid Tootie (who has fallen in love with the dog because she wants one of her own and it resembles Timmy) while finding a way to make himself undesirable to her by bathing in mud. * This episode marks the only appearance of Wanda's friends. * This episode reveals that Doidle could possibly have a personality just like his owner: He is a jerk who caused most of the trouble in the episode for fun, not because he was simply a dog who didn't know better. Doidle appears to be sentient and the reason he wanted to stay in Timmy's body was so that he could be a human and have opposable thumbs. This makes Doidle's fate in this episode (and his unhappy look at the end) all the more alarming. In later episodes, Doidle always growls at Timmy and hates him, meaning that he remembers and possibly blames Timmy for what happened to him in this episode. *Vicky's house in this episode is a different color than its appearance in Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode, "The Fairy Flu", but it has the same front porch design. Her house would be completely redesigned in "Boy Toy" and subsequent appearances, but with the same color scheme. *Wanda's quote in this episode, "Well, what's the matter, Big Daddy?" would possibly be a reference to the name of her own father, Big Daddy, who would later appear in Talkin' Trash. *Wanda's phone number is 555-8180 *In Transparents, it is revealed that fairies can go through objects, however, in this episode, Wanda smashed herself against a lamppost. *First episode when Timmy switched bodies with someone. He will do this again in Presto Change-O, Manic Mom-Day and Which is Wish . *Timmy became a dog again in A Boy and His Dog-Boy. *This episode ends with The Fairly Odd Parents opening song playing with someone saying It's all over now, folks. *It is unlikely, but, one of Wanda's friends might have been the same one from School's Out!: The Musical seen at the Fairy World Diner. *'' '' - The title is an obvious reference to the drama film. *'' '' - At one point, Timmy (in Doidle's body) does the same wheezing laugh as . *Spunky the Hamster can talk and Timmy communicates with Spunky with no magic visibly involved. *When Timmy's fighting Timmy (Doidle's body), his pink cap was off, when Wanda appeared, his pink cap was back on. *Spunky is an herbivore (hamsters are rodents hence why) so he shouldn't have been given a steak unless he is a special breed of hamsters that are carnivores. *Timmy (Doidle's Body) was watching the TV but the screen border was brown and not grey. *'Mr. Turner:' Hi Timmy, hi Vicky, we're going! *'Timmy:' No! Don't leave! Take me away go! *'Vicky:' I love you! Yes, I do! ---- *'Cosmo:' I married the smart one! *'Wanda:' I married the...well, he's cute right? ---- *'Cosmo': Ah, the great outdoors, and no wife! Ooh yeah, I'm gonna swing, daddy-o! I'm gonna call on my old friends! (while leafing through book) Let's see, Wanda, Wanda with a little star next to it, Panda, no that's Wanda with a smudge on the 'W'. I... I... (while crying) I miss Wanda! ---- *'Doidle (''as Timmy):' Food! Food, food, food! (''he devoured the cereal face first) *'Mrs. Turner:' He sure is hungry *'Mr. Turner:' No, that's just the way all kids eat cereal now. Face first! I'm hip! (he also devoured the cereal face first) ---- *'Vicky:' What's this one? (she pointed towards a dangerous looking weapon-like item) *'Dr. Snipowitz:' We call that the pushy thingie! And this is the pully lifty thingie. And this is the pushy pully lifty thingie. And this is the Snipmaster 8000. ---- *'Timmy:' Man, this stinks. Im's it's dog's dog. *'Wanda:' Isn't there a rap proof? *'Cosmo:' Word (he turned into a rap goldfish) ---- : (Timmy was drinking from a toilet) *'A.J.:'Wow, Timmy's tough. *'Chester:' Yeah Francis, he's tougher than you. *'Francis:' Nobody's tougher than me. :(Francis also starts drinking from the toilet, Chester and A.J. following him) ---- *'Spunky:' OH BOY! STEAK! *'Timmy:' Should we tell him? *'Wanda:' It's only fair. Hey Spunky... *'Spunky:' MY steak! no way!? I'm eatin here! Mine! Get away you losers! Mine! Mine! Stop it! Don't touch this, C'mon! Get away! ---- *'A.J.:' Hey Chester, does Timmy seem a little off today? *'Chester:' No. Why? :(Timmy bit Frisbee) *'Chester:' Oh, you mean the "butt" thing? Category:References Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes